


Rough Skies

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: After the events of 'Cat and Mouse' Rumple suffers from PTSD and the truth comes pouring out when the nightmares begin





	1. Darkened Times

The place was dimly lit by the ceiling light, creating an eerie glow to the nearly darkened storm cellar. The man inside had long hair, which was filthy and stringy, and his eyes were brimmed red from days on end of not receiving sleep. He wore clothes that were nearly torn, stained dark red, with marks around his throat.

"I trust you learned your lesson, pet," a woman's voice rang out. _Her_ , the woman whose been keeping him chained and trapped like an animal. How many days, weeks, months had actually passed since the day _she_ had taken him? He recoiled at the sound of _her_ voice, the sickly sweet smile that formed on _her_ lips.

"Sta-Stay away fr-from me... dearie." He spat.

"I'd watch your tone." The woman snarled.

"You've done enough." He hissed out. _She_ pulled out the familiar dagger, which caused him to freeze in place, eyes widened in fright.

"Now, now, pet...don't move." the woman purred, her voice icy and commanding. Her pet hissed and remained rigid, attempting to pull back as _she_ ran the dagger down one side of his face just below the left eye. "I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't disobeyed."

Moments later a scream rang out as _she_ suddenly twisted the blade deep into his hand. "Wh-Why?" He coughed out, forcing back the whimper threatening to leave his lips. _She_ sent a wave of electrifying pain at her pet, who cried out in agony and writhed from the force.

 

 

He awoke with a startled gasp, his hands curled tightly into fists. Sweat poured down his face at the reminder of what had happened during his time under the witch's capture. He turned to one side and took a swig of the scotch he had on the nightstand.

"Rumple, what... what are you doing up?" The familiar voice of his beloved rang out.

"Oh, goodness... Rumple, hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her sweet voice murmured, taking his hand in hers. He didn't realize that he was shaking from the effects of his nightmares, trying to drive out the remembrance of that wicked witch.

"Rumple?" Belle crooned.

"I'm fine, dearie." Rumple told her, but the tone said different because it was slightly shaky. He turned away from her, not wishing for Belle, his dear wife, to see him in such a frail state. "

"Darling, please...if something is bothering you, I'd like to help," she murmured softly, moving one hand up to caress his hair. Rumple visibly flinched and subconsciously pulled away from her, feeling a wave of panic coursing through him.

"Ru-Rumple?" Belle asked, confused and startled by the strange behavior of her husband. The pawnbroker winced inwardly at her reaction especially considering that eventually she'd ask for the truth and that was something which would not have a good outcome. He couldn't put her through something like this, not when he was such a wreck ever since escaping the witch. Nothing made sense to him anymore, but he would not allow her to know what had happened down there.

"It's nothing, my love. Just go back to sleep," he answered.

"Please...I know something's bothering you. You don't have to go through this alone." Belle told him softly. She squeezed his hand, hoping it would cause some reassurance. 

 "...I don't think right now is the time..." Rumple sighed. He didn't give her a chance to speak as he walked out of the quarters and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Why did someone like Belle, his darling angel, stay with him even after all the trouble he'd caused?

"Come out, please. I just want to talk," she suddenly spoke. When there was no response she knocked and once again didn't receive an answer, which made Belle nervous that something had happened. "Rumple, open the door!" She shouted, hitting it with the palm of her hand, eventually resorting to turning the handle and going inside.

"What's going...on...?" Belle trailed off, seeing the distant look on her husband's face. He looked like a mess with his eyes brimming red, which told Belle that he hadn't been sleeping well, and his hair was wild and longer.

"Sweetheart, come on. What is it?" The brunette asked softly. Rumple's eyes mirrored anguish, startling his wife who didn't know why he was acting so strange, so fragile when she wasn't looking.

"Do you really want to know?" He finally sighed softly. There was a tense silence that only broke by Belle grasping his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Yes." She added. Rumple stood back up and led her back to their quarters, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"It was _her_ who did this to me," He started. He told her of how the witch made him obey like a dog with its tail tucked between both legs, how _she_ would punish him if he didn't behave. Rumple mentioned how, on certain days, _she_ would have mood swings and attempt to seduce him as part of _her_ sickening fantasies.

"How did...?" Belle trailed off.

"How did what?" He asked.

"How did she punish you?" Rumple curled his fingers tighter around hers, trying to find a way in blocking off the memory.

"I'm not sure you'll be comfortable knowing that." He said.

"I agreed to be with you, Rumple. We got married for a reason, sweetheart. Till death do us part." Belle told him reassuringly.

"Very well...if you truly wish to know, she beat me." The pawnbroker sighed, forcing his tone to remain void of any emotion.

"She...what...?" Belle repeated, her voice trembling at the revelation. She couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell down her face.

"Darling, it's in the past now." Rumple said.

"You're having nightmares, aren't you?" His wife spoke, only it didn't sound like a question.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He lied, putting up his defenses.

"Rumple, look at me," Belle told him. She slowly moved closer to the startled dealmaker, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

"No, I-I...can't, Belle." he suddenly spoke and pulled away. He couldn't let her have a life with him.

"Yes, you can. I know you. You're stronger...please, Rumple." the young librarian whispered. How could she stand any of this? How was she handling the fact that the witch, no matter how much he tried to hide it, had managed to break him? Seven months of hellish captivity, under all the amounts of torture and her violent mood swings, could do that to someone.

"Why do you stay?" He asked. Belle tried not to wince at how fragile her husband, who was a proud man in both his family and with a proper attitude, sounded. Maybe with time, simply by staying at his side, there was hope that things turned back how they were before the witch had kidnapped the dealmaker.

"I made a commitment with you, Rumple. I love you. You are not weak. I won't leave you...not ever," Belle told him. Rumple looked like a kicked puppy, completely unlike his usual self, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You need help, my love, but you won't do it alone." Belle continued.

"I-I'm so-sorry. This... i-is all my fault. Don't go." Rumple's walls began to crumble, the ones he'd attempted to put up whenever the witch was brought up. He was crying and that wasn't something you saw everyday with the pawnbroker.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm going to help you, I promise, and we will get through this...together..." Belle said softly. Rumple sharply glanced up at his wife, who squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

"What do I do, Belle?" He asked, dropping his facade. "You keep living." 


	2. Where the Night Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle seek out help for what lies ahead and everything changes

Rumple stared blankly ahead, eyes still showing signs of red. His hair, at least, was slightly less stringy than normal, but it remained long and somewhat dirty compared to how it was before the witch had come. He didn't make a single noise, not wishing to wake up his dear wife, who was asleep on the couch, in case something happened. Rumplestiltskin sighed deeply and stood up, making his way to another corridor of the Victorian house, only to realize he was encased in darkness. It shouldn't have been a problem until he heard a sharp noise like a door shutting behind him. Normally, the sorcerer would have dimissed it, yet after his recent experiences it caused a bout of panic. He felt trapped as if he were back in the cage with no way to escape, bound to the dagger he managed to reclaim. Rumple gasped for air as his sudden claustrophobia got worse and he went down to the floor.

  
Belle awoke with a soft noise, stirring because she had thought there was some kind of noise that quickly faded. "Rumple?" She murmured, glancing around to realize that her husband was nowhere in sight. Frowning she stood up and began searching the house for him, checking nearly every room until a muffled groan caught her attention. A low gasp rang out and Belle eventually found him on the floor, moaning quietly.

"Rumple!" The librarian cried out, rushing to his side, bringing two fingers against his neck. To her relief Rumple was still breathing, curling closer to himself.

"Hey, look at me...just breathe..." Belle whispered. She winced a bit when the pawnbroker grasped her hand in a tight grip, trying to steady his breathing. "Focus on me. Just breathe, that's it. You're doing wonderful." She continued saying, helping him stand up.

"Be-Belle, I... I think you should go. How can you... deal with this?" Rumple groaned in pain.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not leaving your side. We have the appointment with Archie tomorrow, remember?" Belle replied. They headed back to the bedroom, sitting down at the edge of the bed. No words were exchanged as there was no reason to. Even in silence the cerulean-eyed woman gently laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, smiling when he didn't flinch from the touch. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day and if time was right Rumple would be getting the help he desperately needed. After what had felt like hours Belle realized that the person she'd married drifted off to sleep.

"Get some rest, my love," she whispered, falling into the world of dreams. Morning came quite early, but Belle let him continue dreaming until it began to reach ten thirty, two hours before the session with Dr. Hopper. Rumple hadn't received any nightmares that night for which his wife was grateful. Time passed and they were heading to Archie's office.

"How lovely it is to see you," the former cricket spoke. He frowned slightly, seeing the traces of Rumplestiltskin's defeated gaze. It didn't seem right, but Dr. Hopper forced himself to remain calm at the notice.

"Are you going to be okay doing this?" Belle asked her partner softly. Rumple took a deep breath and replied steadily 'yes.'

"Mrs. Gold, I think it's best if you wait outside. I would rather this remain between the patient and myself." The therapist said. Belle seemed about ready to protest before she settled with a nod and left the room.

"Now...Rum- I mean, Mr. Gold, what's the issue?" Archie asked with a calm tone. Rumplestiltskin's eyes flashed, lips pulled slightly back.

"Why is it in your interest, cricket?" He sneered a bit.

"I am trying to help you. It's the right thing to do," Dr. Hopper answered.

"Fine then. What do you want to know?" Rumple barked.

"First, this conversation...it's patient confidentiality, which means no one apart from myself or you will know about this." The other said. Thirty seconds passed with a suspicious gaze from the spinner, but at last he nodded.

"Well... I know this has to do with what you... suffered at the hands of the wicked witch. What exactly did she do to you?" Archie remained void of emotions since he didn't want to set off Rumplestiltskin and someone needed to keep a clean slate from the events. It took a bit of time until finally the pawnbroker started mentioning the conditions of his cage. Archie began to notice the discomfort in Rumplestiltskin's expressions, deciding to finish the session.

"I think that's enough for today. We can meet up again in a week if that's convinient," he spoke.

"Very well, cricket." Rumple snarled.

"How did it go?" Belle asked.

"It...sweetheart, I...just don't know what to do. I feel so weak, Belle, so helpless." Rumple told her honestly.

"Let's go home, alright?" The ride back was silent as Belle realized that this was affecting her husband more than he let on. Once he had gotten freed Regina had locked up Zelena in the mental asylum in an attempt to figure out what would be done with the old fox.

"Rumple, listen... I just wanted you to know that... it's okay. There's nothing wrong with hurting. What you went through... it's a trauma, but we can learn to cope, to move on with your life. You have me, you even have Henry. With time... things will get better, I promise you." Belle said. For a minute she didn't get an answer until Rumple buried his head in her shoulder and began to sob, tears streaming violently down his face.

"How can you...don't you get it? I'm pathetic, she... I..." He stammered.

"No. You listen to me closely, Rumplestiltskin, you're not the only one suffering. I was locked in an asylum for twenty-eight years." Belle sighed.

"You're not broken, my love, just a little bent. You're every reason why I stay. I won't ever leave you again." She finished, gently running her hand through Rumple's hair. The sobs started subsiding until at last it was only muffled tears.

"What...What are we going to do?" Rumple asked.

"The only thing we're going to do. We find a reason to move on."


End file.
